Feelings
by mstoker713
Summary: Jade's not everything she appears to be. She cares. She's finally ready to let Tori in. *Rating subject to change*
1. Chapter 1

Jade West lay in her bed staring at her ceiling. So far she hadn't fallen asleep. She was too preoccupied thinking about a certain Latina.

_Tori Vega. _Just thinking her name caused Jade's heart to race. _Why does she have to have this effect on me? She has so much power over me and she doesn't even know it._ Jade thought to herself.

She turned to stare at her clock. The bright red numbers reading 3:42 a.m. The goth had been up all night about Tori.

_Fuck it_. She thought and quickly grabbed her Pearphone. Scrolling through the contacts she stopped at Tori's name. She hesitated for only a few seconds, staring at the picture of Tori. _She's so beautiful_, she thought before making the call.

Tori answered on the third ring, sleepily asking "Jade why are you calling me at 3:45 in the morning?"

Jade hesitated. She wasn't sure what to tell Tori. " I... I just... iwantedtohearyourvoiceandiki ndofmissedyou." Jade had no control over what she said. She simply let the words come gushing out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry Jade, I have no idea what you just said. Is something wrong? Do you want me to come over?"

"Could you? Please Tori? I really need to talk to you and tell you somethings. I wouldn't ask except that it's really important to me." Jade knew she sounded vulnerable but that's how Tori made her feel. Jade was finally ready to let Tori in. She was finally going to let Tori see the real Jade West.

"Of course I can. I can be over in about 20 minutes. Are you going to be okay?" Tori's voice was filled with worry.

"I'll be okay. I just really need to talk to you Tori. I'll see you soon."

"Don't worry I'll be there soon Jade." Tori hung up quickly. Jade stared at the phone for a few seconds before putting it down. She made her way down stairs. She didn't bother to be quiet as she was the only one home. This had been her mother and father's house before her mom died. When her mom died and her father remarried Jade refused to move in with him and his new wife. Her father didn't care. Not even a little bit. He told her he would pay bills and her tuition to go to Hollywood Arts. He would leave her a few thousand dollars each month for whatever else she needed and she wouldn't bring up her mom and wouldn't bother his new wife.

Jade was startled when the doorbell rang. _Has it really been twenty minutes? _She rushed over to answer the door and their stood Tori Vega in all her glory.

Tori wore a black v-neck t-shirt and sweatpants. Her hair was up and she wore glasses. She was biting her lip and looking worriedly at Jade. _My god she is beautiful. UGH. West pull yourself together!_

"Jade? Can I come in? Its kinda cold out here." Tori's voice started trailing off at the end.

"Yeah. Come on in. Make yourself comfortable do you need anything to drink I was just going to grab some water?" Jade was stalling. They both knew it.

Tori smiled softly and said "Water will be fine. Then can we talk about why you called me over here?"

Jade nodded and hurried to grab two bottles of water out of the fridge. When Jade returned Tori was sitting on the couch looking at her phone. She smiled when she saw Jade and asked "So what has been bothering you that you needed me to come over to your house for the first time at 4 am.?"

Jade took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. She gave Tori a weak smile and said, "Did you notice I've been calling you Tori and not Vega?" Tori nodded quickly. Jade took that as her queue to continue. "I don't hate you Tori. I never really have. I'm not the gank everyone thinks I am. Its just... It takes me awhile to really trust someone. And I want to trust you Tori! I really do! And I care about you a lot but... I'm afraid that you'll hurt me. I want to let you in, to let you see that I have feelings and that I do care about some people. But I'm just so scared that you'll hurt me because you matter to me so much now. And, Tori, I hate myself so much for how much I have hurt you. I hate making you said. And I'm going to try and stop that Tori I promise."

Jade was crying by the end of her speech. Tori moved close to Jade and wrapped her arms around the raven-haired girl. Tori was still slightly surprised when Jade wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled Tori close. Tori rubbed small circles into Jade's back in hopes of comforting her.

"Jade, I want you to know that yes, it did hurt whenever you were a gank to me. BUT, I will never try to hurt you. I care about you too and I want you to be happy. I want us to be friends and be able to hang out and I'm always going to be here for you. I won't hurt you Jade, you can trust me." Tori spoke quietly but firmly to Jade, letting her know that she was sincere.

"Tori, I need to show you something." Jade mumbled out and looked at the ground.

"Go ahead Jade, I won't judge you. You know that."

Jade slowly rolled up her sleeves and showed Tori the scars. "One for each hurtful thing I have said to you. Two for anytime I've made you feel bad."

Tori looked at Jade's cuts; several being only a day or two old. "Jade You shouldn't have done that. I really wish you hadn't. I feel terrible now. Please promise me you won't do that again? If we're going to be friends than you need to stop doing this to yourself."

Jade nodded and quietly asked "Do you want to stay the night?"

"I'd like that. We can talk more tomorrow, or I guess later today." Tori laughed which quickly turned into a yawn. "Lead the way Jade."

Jade slid her hand into Tori's and led her through the mansion. When they reached Jade's room Jade turned around and looked worried. "You won't mind sharing a bed with me will you?"

"I don't mind at all" Tori answered as she entered Jade's room. She didn't bother looking around but instead climbed into the bed. She then patted the spot next to her. "Come on. I don't bite."

Jade slid into bed next to Tori. She ended up hugging Tori close to her. Jade finally felt at peace. She slipped into to a deep sleep dreaming about a certain Latina.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tori awoke with afternoon sun in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. _Jade cares about me. Jade wants to be friends. Jade's giving me a chance. I am not going to waste it. _

As Tori realized Jade was no longer holding her, she sat up. Looking around the room she saw it was neat and organized. Tori began to worry until she saw a note on the table next to the bed.

_Tori _

_Thank you for staying the night. It means a lot to me. I'm downstairs making breakfast when you wake up. _

_Jade_

Tori quickly threw off the covers and ran down the stairs. She slowed down though when she heard a voice singing

_Don't want you to leave _

_Don't want to see you go _

_There is something you need to know_

_I love you. _

_More than anything I love you. _

Tori had found her way to the kitchen by following the sound of Jade's voice. "That's really beautiful Jade. What's it from?"

Jade was startled by Tori's sudden interruption. She turned around and when she saw Tori she had a hard time thinking. _Even when she just gets out of bed she looks gorgeous. Oh god why?_

"Is the breakfast for us?" Jade simply nodded in response and started putting a plate together for Tori. "Jade, what was that song you were singing? I want to download it on my Pearphone."

Jade hesitated for a moment before telling Tori the truth. "You can't download it. I... Uh...I wrote it. It's my own song."

Tori stopped chewing and let her jaw drop. _Jade wrote that? God its beautiful. But who is it for? God I wish she knew how I felt. Having her hold me last night was so surreal. But god that song._

"Close your mouth Vega. I don't need to see your have chewed food" Jade's voice held very little venom and she was blushing from Tori reaction.

Tori quickly snapped her mouth shut and finished chewing before saying. "Jade that song was beautiful. But who was it for?"

"Its about this... girl that I like. She really means a lot to me but she probably doesn't feel the same way. So I'm just stuck writing songs for her."

"You're into girls? That's cool. There is actually a girl I'm interested in too." _Its you. And now you like someone else. Its a girl but probably not me. That girl doesn't know how lucky she is to have someone like Jade in love with her._

Jade was also surprised. _Shit. I just told Tori that I'm into girls. Wait! Tori likes girls too! She even said she likes someone! I have to get them out of the picture! Tori will be mine. Whoever this chick is she doesn't deserve Tori. _

"Do you want to go in the living room? We can watch some movies and talk some more."

"That'd be great Jade. What do you want me to do with my dishes?"

"Just put them in the sink. I'll do them later."

After Jade put in some random horror movie she sat down on the couch next to Tori. "Okay Tori, what do you want to know?"

Tori thought for a few moments before asking "Why do you cut?"

Jade sighed. She had hoped Tori wouldn't ask about the cuts. It would be hard to explain without telling Tori that she had feelings for her. "It was my only real release. Every time I said something mean to you, or tried to hurt you in some way, made me hate myself. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and I started cutting. And it just became a ritual. Every time I was a gank to you, I would cut."

"Jade, will you please not cut again? For me? I hate that you would hurt yourself. You don't deserve to hurt yourself."

"I promise Tori. What else would you like to know?"

"Am I allowed to ask who you like? Or should I ask something else?"

_Should I tell her? No not yet. Not till I find out who she likes._ "Something else would be good."

"Okay. Do you live here on your own? And if you do, why?"

"Yeah its just me here. Technically I'm still under the custody of my father but he doesn't care about me. He still lived here before my mother died. He remarried about six months after she died. He and I had a big blow out and we eventually agreed that I could live here as long as I don't bother him and his new wife and my brother Brian. They're afraid that I'll corrupt him into the arts."

"How do you pay for things though?"

"Oh I have that taken care of. My dad lets my live here. He pays the bills and leaves my a few thousand dollars each month. He also pays for my tuition at Hollywood Arts. All I have to do is leave him and his family alone."

"Jade. I'm so sorry, for the loss of your mom and having to live here by yourself and having a father who doesn't care. I'm so sorry" Tori put her hand on Jade's leg to try and comfort the other girl.

Jade jumped up. "Its fine, I'm used to it. I mean who would want to stay around a messed up freak like me. Everyone leaves me eventually. I just have to deal with being a freaky gank who everyone hates."

"JADE. STOP IT." Tori yelled as it was the only way to get Jade to listen. "I don't hate you. I don't think you are messed up. I don't think you're a freaky gank. You know what I think you are though" Tori's tone softened as she brought her hands up to Jade's face. "I think you are a beautiful, talented, amazing girl, who can take my breath away with her singing. I think you are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen."

"Do you really think that?" Jade whispered. She didn't need to say it any louder as Tori's face was mere inches from her own.

"Of course I do Jade. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

Jade couldn't take it anymore. She quickly closed the distance and crashed her lips to Tori's.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The kiss was quickly interrupted by Tori's Pearphone buzzing obnoxiously on the table.

"Ugh, Vega I swear if that's Trina, I will take a pair of scissors and shove them-" Jade angrily started ranting as she broke away from Tori.

Tori quickly picked up her phone and then said" It's Cat."

"Well hurry up and answer it, the buzzing is annoying the chiz out of me."

Tori answered the phone quickly " Hey Cat. What's up?.-No I'm not at my house. I can't answer the door to my house if I'm not there. - I'm at a friends. -Do you know them uh... no you don't its one of my friends from Sherwood. Listen I gotta go Cat. I'll see you Monday. Bye!"

Tori quickly hung up the phone. Jade was staring at her, a single eyebrow raised. "Why did you lie to Cat?" Jade was angry. _Is Vega ashamed of me? Does she not want people to know? _

"Jade, I can tell you're angry but I told Cat that I was with my Sherwood friends because if I said I was with you she would have wanted to hang out with us! And then I wouldn't get to do this." Tori moved toward Jade and captured her in a kiss.

Jade pulled away quickly. "No. As much as I want to Vega. No. I want to know what we are, because the way I feel about you... I don't want to just be a fling of yours, or an experiment. Because guess what Vega? I actually have feelings for you and I am NOT here for you to mess with my feelings. Either we are going to be together and you will be mine. Or we aren't. It's simple as that." Jade never wavered as she spoke. She was a rock, she was Jade Fucking West. She wouldn't be used. She would not let her emotions be played with by someone she loved. Yes, Jade West was in love with Tori Vega. But Jade West was not going to let Vega play with her heart.

"Jade, don't shut me out, please. I can practically see your walls going up. I'm not playing with your heart and this isn't just going to be a fling. I really like you Jade. I really do. I want us to date and hang out. I want to get to know you. I really do care about you."

"And what if you hurt me Vega? What am I supposed to do then? How am I supposed to know you won't hurt me?"

"Jade you don't know that I won't hurt you. But if you don't let me in then you'll never know what could happen. We could be great Jade. If we don't try then we'll never know what we could be. Please give it a try. Please give US a try." Tori was begging now. Hurt was evident in her voice and she hoped Jade would understand that Tori really did care about her. Tori wanted to be Jade's girlfriend. She wanted to be Jade's everything.

"Tori," Jade softened and came closer to Tori, wrapping her arms around the other girl. "If we are going to do this you need to understand something. I want to date you, I want to be able to take you out places. I want people to know that you are mine. That you are my girlfriend. But if you don't want that, than you should go now." Jade removed her arms from Tori and looked away, biting her lip, afraid of what Tori would say.

"Jade, look at me. I would love to be your girlfriend; I would love all of those things. Please give us a try."

Jade turned back to Tori and slowly leaned in until her lips were barely hovering over Tori's. "Okay," Jade whispered against Tori's lips before passionately kissing her.

Jade's hands rested on Tori's hips, playing with the hem of the Latina's t-shirt. Tori began running her hands through Jade's hair. Jade kissed down Tori's jaw and finally settled for sucking on her neck. "Oh Jade," Tori started to moan out.

Suddenly, the front door banged open, and the girls heard, "Jadey are you in here? Jadey, where are you?" Cat's high pitched voice rang through the house. The girls quickly jumped apart and Jade growled out "I'm going to kill Cat," before yelling out to Cat "Yeah Cat, I'm in the living room. Come on in."

"Jadey do you- Oh hey Tori! I thought you were hanging with your Sherwood friends? Did you not want to hang out with me?" Cat was starting to cry and Tori hated it.

"Cat it's not that I didn't want to hang out with you. Its just...well...um..." Tori turned to Jade

"Oh just tell her, Vega. Even I hate it when Cat cries." Jade was smirking at at Tori.

"Cat, Jade and I are dating. We were figuring out what we are to each other when you called. I just wanted to be able to talk to Jade, find out what we are."

At that point Jade walked behind Tori and wrapped her arms around her waist. "We decided that Vega's mine." Jade said before kissing Tori's cheek.

"Aww, Jadey! You and Tori are so cute! I know! We should all have a sleep over here! I can go get my stuff from home! We can hang out and talk and stuff." Cat winked at Jade "You have the usual stuff for our sleep overs right?"

Jade chuckled "Yeah kitty, I have all the usuals."

Cat quickly turned and left shouting "Kay kay, I'll be back!" before the door shut.

Tori turned to Jade "What did you and Cat usually do at your sleepovers?" she asked looking upset.

"Aww is Vega jealous?" Jade asked mockingly. Jade quickly softened when she realized how upset Tori really was. "Hey Tori, relax. Cat is completely straight, not to mention boy crazy. By the usual she means like alcohol and stuff like that. Cat and I have never hooked up. I like you Tori you should know that by now."

Tori sighed before pulling Jade close and burying her face in the goth's neck. " Okay, I just, I want to be your one and only."

Jade chuckled and said "You are baby, you are."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cat returned about an hour later with a large duffel bag. Tori had just finished putting snacks on the coffee table.

"Hey Tor-ay! Where's Jade?" Cat asked loudly and very excitedly.

"I'm right here Kitten. I just had to take a shower and grab the everything from upstairs." Jade smirked as she answered walking slowly down the stairs.

"So what do you guys usually do when you hang out any way?" Tori asked slightly nervous of the answer. "I mean, I have a few guesses but, no real idea."

"Well usually Jadey and I just watch really bad movies and make a drinking game out of it." Cat excitedly started telling Tori. "Or we ask each other questions and if we don't answer or we lie we have to take a drink."

"Basically we get really drunk together. Can you handle that Vega?" Jade raised a single eyebrow. Challenging Tori to say no.

Instead of answering Tori leaned up and kissed Jade slowly on the lips. Jade's arms encircled Tori's waist. Jade deepened the kiss and pulled Tori flush against her body.

Suddenly Cat's phone started ringing, Tori and Jade quickly broke out of their embrace. Cat answered quickly smiling sheepishly at Tori and Jade "Hello? Oh hey Andre! What's up?You want me to come help with your Grandma? Well I don't know I was going to hang out with Jade and Tori... Wait what's that supposed to mean? Fine I'm coming over."

Cat hung up her phone and then turned to Tori and Jade. "I'm sorry guys. Andre wants me to come help me with his grandma. He said something about her having a golf club. Anyway I have to go. I'm sorry. Bye!" Cat quickly picked up her duffle bag and ran out of the house; slamming the door behind her.

"Well Tori, looks like its just you and me again." Jade smirked pulling Tori into a kiss.

Tori deepened the kiss, exploring the goth's mouth. Jade ran her hands down Tori's arms and started to play with the hem of her shirt. "Do you trust me Vega?" Jade whispered against Tori's lips. Tori couldn't find words to reply, instead she simply nodded her head. "Good response Vega."

Jade awoke long before Tori did. _I finally had my wicked way with Tori. Tori Vega. Who is now my girlfriend. _

Jade quietly slipped out of her room and walked downstairs. However she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was standing in the living room.

"Jade, I was just about to call you down. I have some news for you and... well you should probably sit down."

"What do you want Dad? What's so important that you actually want to talk to me?" Jade asked her father venomously.

Her father sighed before sitting down. "Jade its about Brian. He... He passed away last night. I didn't know how to tell you."

"What? No. Brian can't be gone. No! What happened? What did you do? God Dammit dad! You were supposed to keep him safe. He was supposed to grow up. Dad, what the hell happened to Brian?"

"Jade please calm down. Brian was upset because I told him he wasn't going to get to see you next weekend-"

"Wait when was that decided? I never agreed to that."

"Jade, please, let me finish. Your brother was very upset with the news and tried to run away. He was- he was hit by a car."

"Get out. Just get out. I can't- I can't deal with you right now. Get out of this house. LEAVE" Jade screamed at her father, tears running down her face.

Mr. West sighed and left closing the door quietly behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tori Vega awoke in Jade West's bed alone, again. Tori looked around Jade's room, hoping to find some form of note letting her know where Jade was.

Tori hurried downstairs, eager to find Jade. _I wonder if she's making me breakfast? She doesn't have to do that. But it's so sweet. _

However, Tori stopped dead in her tracks when she found Jade. Jade was sitting on her couch, head in her hands. She was crying heavily, yet made no noise. "Jade what's going on? What's wrong?" Tori moved to comfort Jade, but, as soon as Tori touched her Jade jumped up and away from Tori.

"Go away Tori! Go! I don't want you here right now!" Jade cried moving away from Tori.

"Jade, please, what's wrong. Please talk to me. I care about you. Talk to me. I'm here for you." Tori pleaded, attempting to get through to Jade.

Jade continued to back away from Tori, until she finally tripped backwards, falling over her coffee table, crashing to the floor.

"Jade, oh my god! Are you okay? Jade!" Tori ran to Jade's side. Tori put her hand on Jade's head and put her other arm on Jade's hand. "Jade West, I am not leaving you. You may be stubborn but so am I. I care about you so much Jade. I will not give up on you. I am not going anywhere. That's a promise."

Jade looked up at Tori trying to calm herself enough to get the words out. "H-h-he's g-g-g-gone Tori. I'm nev-never going to see him again. Oh God! He's gone. And I never got to say goodbye! God Tori it's not fair!"

Tori pulled Jade close and slowly whispered "Baby, calm down. I can't understand you. Who's gone? Who aren't you going to see again?"

Jade continued to cry into Tori's shoulder; continuing to sob out "he's gone, never coming back, gone."

**Several hours later**

Jade West lay on her bed staring up at her ceiling. She had run out of tears. Her head hurt and her nose was stuffy. However, the thing that annoyed her the most was the Latina laying next to her.

Tori had not stopped staring at Jade since she had finally convinced the goth to go to bedroom. "Jade will you please tell me what's going on? Please?"

Jade sighed and turned to look Tori in the eyes. Green met brown and Jade slowly opened her mouth, "Brian is dead."

"Brian? You mean your brother? How is he dead? What happened?" Tori couldn't hold back her questions. Her mind was reeling, _Jade's brother is dead? What happened? Oh my god, Jade's brother is dead! Oh my god! _

A tear slid down Jade's cheek, Tori wiped the tear away "Jade I'm so sorry. So, so sorry." Tori didn't know what else to say to Jade. She didn't know what to do in this situation.

"He, he was hit by a car, he was coming to see me. My dad had told him he wasn't allowed to see next weekend. We always hung out at least once a month. Apparently, my dad didn't want him to see me anymore. He told him he wasn't going to see me next weekend. Brian ran away. He was coming to see me. He got hit by a car on his way over." Jade shut her eyes, trying to shut out the thought of Brian's body, crumpled and bloodied, destroyed by the car. "I promised him that I'd always protect him. I promised that I would always be there for him. And I couldn't keep that promise. And now, he's dead. I never got to say goodbye!"

"Jade, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I wish I knew how to help you. But I promise you that I'm not going to leave you alone. I won't hurt you. I promise Jade." Tori kissed Jade softly. Jade tensed, she was scared. She couldn't lose any one else. She couldn't stand any more heart break. She slowly pushed Tori away. Sitting up, turning away, and letting her legs fall over the side of the bed.

Tori slid over to Jade, wrapping an arm around her waist. Tori kissed Jade's shoulder, leading a soft trail of kisses up to Jade's cheek. Jade turned to face Tori, and slowly captured the Latina's lips.

"I promise you Jade, I'm never going to leave you. I promise." Tori slowly whispered against Jade's lips.

"I'm holding you to that Vega. I'm going to need you. Please. Please don't leave me." Jade's voice was soft, the need was evident in her voice.

_Hmm Jade West needs me? I never thought I would see the day. But I wish it wasn't under these circumstances. I will make sure that she is okay. I will do what ever I can for her. I love her. Holy Crap! I'm IN LOVE with Jade West. Shit- that's not important right now. _Tori thought and pulled Jade closer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Monday

Jade stood at her locker, trying to decide if she actually wanted to stay all the way through the day. The only reason she even bothered coming to school was because Tori had called begging her to give her a ride to school. Tori had agreed to let Jade go home if she wasn't feeling up to it.

Jade stole a glance over to her girlfriends locker and immediately regretted it. Beck was leaning on a locker near Tori. Tori seemed uncomfortable and Beck was slowly moving closer to Tori. Jade made her way over quietly, hoping to hear what was going on between Beck and Tori.

"Come on Tori, one date. Why won't you give me a chance?" Beck was whining to Tori.

"Beck, I told you I'm not interested in you like that. Besides I'm in a relationship with someone else." Tori said, still backing away from Beck.

"That's pure bull shit. Your slap page says that you are single. So go on a date with me!" Beck was yelling now, angry at actually being refused.

Jade walked up behind Tori, wrapping a hand protectively around the thin Latina's waist. "Beck, I think if Tori here is going out with anyone, it will be me. Right, baby?"

Tori turned around, letting her hands get tangled in Jade's hair. "Of course baby." Tori whispered against lips. Jade's lips molded perfectly to Tori's. Tori's tongue greedily asked for entrance to Jade's mouth and Jade happily obliged. Jade pushed Tori up against her locker and ran her hands down Tori's curves.

"Oh so you won't kiss me because you're such good friends with Jade. Yet you'll happily make out with her in front of me! You're such a bitch Tori!" Beck yelled at the couple.

Tori pulled away from Jade, restraining the angry goth from murdering her ex. "Beck, I have never been interested in dating you. I am in love with Jade, I have been since I first met her. I am gay Beck. I like girls. And if you really think that calling me a bitch and yelling at me would make you like you then you are seriously deluded. Now I would like to go back to kissing my girlfriend. Goodbye Beck."

Jade was impressed with her girlfriend, however she would not let anyone get away with insulting her girlfriend. Jade pulled her scissors and pushed them against Beck's throat. "If you ever insult my girlfriend again I will personally cut off all of your hair and castrate you." Jade removed her scissors from Beck's throat and grabbed her girlfriend by the wrist. "I don't feel like staying anymore and I think you should come with me." Jade huskily whispered against her girlfriend's lips.

Tori pushed Jade down on the bed. The Latina definitely had a controlling side that came out in the bedroom. Tori had wasted no time pulling off Jade's top as soon as they had entered the latter girl's house. By the time the couple had reached Jade's room, Jade was only in her underwear and had several large hickies covering her torso.

"You are mine Jade West and you better not forget that anytime soon." Tori kissed Jade, then proceeded to bite down on the goth's lower lip until she could taste blood. Tori quickly soothes the injury with her tongue, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Jade.

Tori's hands had been busy running themselves over Jade's breast's, occasionally tweaking a nipple to elicit a moan from her.

Suddenly Tori pulled away from Jade, not a single bit of skin was touching the goth. Tori looked Jade dead in the eyes before sticking two fingers in her mouth and then placing them in Jade's entrance. "Oh tori! Please more." Jade threw her head back and moaned as Tori started moving her fingers in and out.

Tori continued until Jade was close to her climax before she pulled her fingers out, sucking on Jade's juices. Tori then plunged her head down to Jade's core and taking a long lick, causing the goth to cum.

Tori licked Jade dry before crawling up to kiss her girlfriend.

Jade was exhausted, she had never climaxed like that. Tori seemed equally as exhausted as she curled up next to her girlfriend. "You can repay me tomorrow baby." Tori murmured into her girlfriend's ear.

"Tori?"

"Mmmm? What Jade?"

"Did you mean what you meant earlier? When you told Beck that you love me?" Jade asked, slight fear in her voice.

Tori heard Jade's fear and sat up, looking her in the eye. "I did. I love you Jade. And I'm not afraid to say it."

"Tori, I love you too. But can we sleep for a little bit?"

Tori chose to answer by placing a soft kiss on Jade's lips and cuddling close.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jade awoke before Tori. She stretched out on the bed and then wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, cuddling close. Tori didn't stir at all and Jade had an idea.

Tori was laying in just her panties, and Jade's hands were tracing soft patterns on Tori's skin.

Jade straddled her girlfriend and started to kiss her way down Tori's body. Tori awoke when Jade started nibbling on her earlobe. Tori slid a hand into Jade's hair and moved her head so that she could kiss her easily.

"What time is it?" She asked sleepily.

Jade answered by grinding against Tori and whispering. "Its time to repay the favor."

Jade slowly made her way down Tori's body. Kissing and nipping at every bit she could reach. She spent time on the latina's perky breasts before beginning to move downwards.

Tori was moaning and grinding against Jade the best she could. Any sleepiness she had was long gone.

Jade slowly pulled down Tori's underwear and started kissing up her legs. Jade then suddenly gave Tori's entrance a long, slow lick. She began playing with the singer's clit before sticking a finger into her opening.

Tori was moaning Jade's name and Jade couldn't think of any moment in her life better than this. The girl of her dreams moaning out her name. Jade loved the tasted of Tori. She felt like she couldn't get enough. Finally the singer came, screaming out Jade's name until she ran out of breath.

Tori fell asleep after that and Jade was bored. She could cuddle with her girl friend but she needed to pee.

After making a quick stop to the bathroom, Jade went downstairs to get some food. She noticed her phone sitting on the counter as she entered to kitchen.

_5 missed calls_

_2 new voicemails _

_8 new messages._

Three of the messages were from Cat. Two asking if Jade wanted her to pick up her and Tori's missed work and the last one saying she would drop it off around 7 o'clock that night.

The missed calls were from Beck. Four of them all at the same time and the final one being from right after he would have gotten out of school.

Jade decided to listen to Beck's messages first. The first message was the first one her had left. Which would have been right after they had stormed out.

"Jade I can't believe you and Tori are doing this to me. You guys are such assholes. This is just a way to try and make me jealous. I know it. Fuck you guys." At that point it sounded like Beck had dropped his phone. All that could be heard was the crash, and then muted swearing.

Jade rolled her eyes. _Typical Beck. Always thinking that everyone wants him._

Jade then started playing the second message. It was from right after school, which had only been an hour or so ago.

"Hey Jade, and Tori too, I guess, if you're both listening. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It was way out of line. I still want to try and be friends. Please. Um some of us are going to grab some Nozu around 8 tonight if you want to meet up with us there. If not. Well, if not I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye."

Jade was surprised. She had expected another angry rant from him.

Jade shrugged throwing her phone back on the counter.

She made her way over to the fridge pulling out various fruits. She put them all in a pile and grabbed two bottles of water before heading upstairs to her waiting girlfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

Tori stood at her locker. She missed Jade, who was at Brian's funeral. Since Tori didn't know Brian she decided that she should stay at school and make up for the day she missed. Jade wouldn't be returning to school for the day however, Cat, who had accompanied Jade to Brian's funeral would be.

_At least I'll have Cat to keep me company. Maybe I can get some answers about Jade's mother. _Tori thought.

Tori's curiosity about Jade's mother had been sparked last night. Beck had made an offhand comment about how he was sorry for Jade after what she went through with her mother and now Brian. Jade then looked like she was about to cry and left. Cat had ended up doing something Tori didn't expect and yelled at Beck. Cat swore and hit Beck multiple times. Tori attempted to find Jade that night but the goth wasn't home and had turned her phone off.

Later that night Jade called Tori, asking her not to worry. When Tori asked about Jade's mom, Jade ended the conversation by saying "Don't, just don't. Never ask about that. I love you. Good bye."

Tori had felt bad but she was still curious. She loved Jade. She needed to know what would set her off. She needed to know what happened to Jade's mother. She need to help Jade heal.

Tori was pulled out of her thoughts by the bell. She walked slowly to Sikowitz class and waited for their crazy teacher to appear.

"Hey Tori!" Cat's voice made Tori's head whip around to face the red head. "Woah careful there Tor, or you'll get whiplash." Cat chuckled. Cat was showing her real colors to Tori and Tori was appreciative. She knew this was the real Cat and it was the Cat that Jade got to see. She was happy that Cat was willing to trust her with the person she really was.

"Hey Cat. How was the funeral? How is Jade doing?" Tori questioned Cat quickly. She cared so much about Jade. She was scared about how Jade was holding up.

"The funeral was fine. Jade spoke about her brother. She was nervous. He was buried next to their mom. I managed to get Jade to go to sleep and then I came here. How are doing?" Cat answered Tori and smiled.

"I'm fine just sort of worried about Jade. And I'm curious about what happened with her mother. Could you enlighten me on what happened with her?" As soon as Tori mentioned Jade's mother. Cat's smile slipped off of her face.

"Tori, Jade's mother is a very sensitive subject. Just don't bring it with her. She'll talk to you about it IF she's that's a very big if." Cat was very serious and it scared Tori a lot.

The rest of class passed slowly for Tori. She just wanted to see Jade. She wanted Jade to trust her. She just didn't know why Jade wouldn't trust her with this.

"Ow. What the hell? Where are you taking me? What's going on?" Cat shouted as a hand covered her eyes and pulled her away from where she was walking.

Tori pulled Cat into the Janitor's closet. It was time for some answers.

Cat pulled Tori's hand off of her eyes. "Tori, what the hell? Why are we here?"

"Cat calm down please. I just need some answers. Please tell me what happened with Jade's mother. Please I need to know how to help her. " Tori was begging. She wanted to help Jade.

"Tori if you love Jade, you'll leave this alone. If she wants to tell you she will." Cat's voice was firm.

"Jade needs help! She needs me to help fix her!" Tori was starting to cry.

_SMACK_. Cat slapped Tori hard across the face. " You listen here Tori Vega. Jade doesn't need to be fixed. She is perfect as she is. It is a privilege to be her friend. And you don't know where your place is. It is her choice to tell you and so far, you have said nothing to give you a reason to know. So just drop it okay." With that Cat stormed out of the closet. Leaving Tori with a stinging cheek and hurt pride.

Tori showed up at Jade's house after school. Jade had called Tori about an hour after Tori had pulled Cat into the closet.

The phone call was short. "Come over. As soon as you can." Jade had growled out to Tori.

Tori was now knocking on Jade's door. She was nervous. Jade seemed angry over the phone. Why did she have to push Cat about Jade's mom? Her cheek still stung from the slap.

Jade answered the door. "Inside. Now." _Yep she's pissed. _

"Jade just let me-" Tori was cut of by Jade's lips on hers.

"I want you to remember that I love you." Jade whispered against Tori's lips. And then Jade pushed Tori away. "I love you Tori. But this is not something I can talk about. Just drop it. Never speak of it again. But Tori, I am fine. I don't need fixing. I am fine. All I need you." Jade was angry. But then Jade softened. "Now let me see your cheek."

Tori showed Jade her cheek. "I'm sorry for pushing this. I just care about you. You aren't broken. You are perfect the way you are. Forgive me please?" Jade just pursed her lips and went into the kitchen. She returned and whispered in her ear. "Of course I forgive you sweetie." Then kissed her cheek. Pain shot through Tori's cheek, which Jade quickly soothed with an ice pack.

"Ow, Cat can really hit." Tori whined.

"I love you Tori." Jade whispered against Tori's lips. She knew she would have to tell her about her mother. She just hoped Tori would still love her.

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading! I really like writing for you guys. If you ever want to talk you or you have any ideas, feel free to PM me or talk to me on tumblr. .com Love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"The weather that day was fitting. Dark clouds, and yet, until the storm broke everything was still. Eerily so. I was only seven, and my father had just left us." Jade's voice quivered as she spoke. "She was supposed to take me to therapy. It's required for a child going through a divorce. But, I didn't want to go."

"Jade, I'm so sorry." Tori spoke softly, moving to the window where Jade was and pulled the girl against her.

Jade pulled away from Tori, taking a shuddering breath as she leaned against the window sill. "Just let me get this out. Okay?"

Tori moved back and sat down on the couch. "Just tell me at your own pace. Alright baby?"

Jade took in a deep breath before continuing. " Some guy knocked on the door, he was drunk, or I thought he was. My mom had always said never answer the door for strangers but he kept calling my mom's name so I thought he was her friend or worked with her. 'Eileen, I know you're there, open up'. He just kept shouting. So I opened the door and told him to come in. God, I was an idiot."

Tori could see Jade's reflection in the window and saw the tears streaking down her cheeks. " He started yelling at her. He pushed her around and threw her against a wall. She always talked about keeping her gun around just incase, so I ran to her room and got it. I knew how to turn off the safety and fire, Dad thought it would be useful. I ran back and my they were both yelling; Mom was yelling and crying, blood was running down her face. I just, stopped thinking and shot and just kept shooting."

Jade turned around looking at the ground. Tori stared at Jade, hand covering her mouth. She wanted to go to her and hold her close. But she wasn't sure if that was what Jade needed. Tori was surprised when Jade took a breath and continued. "He had stabbed her in the chest. W-w-when he slumped over after being shot, i-it went farther in her chest."

"Tori, it killed her, killing him caused her to die. I-I-I killed her! Tori, it's my fault!" Jade's last outburst was accompanied by her throwing a punch at the wall next to the window and howling in rage, before she sank down, hugging her knees to her chest and crying.

Tori couldn't stand seeing Jade like this. Without another thought she ran to Jade, pulling her close. "Baby, it wasn't your fault, I promise it wasn't your fault."

Jade continued sobbing and clutched Tori close. " I get it if you don't love me anymore, but please, just please don't walk out right now."

Instead of replying right away, Tori chose to raise pull Jade in for a kiss and continued to hold her close. " I'm not leaving. I still love you. I love you even more. Thank you for sharing with me. I love you. I refuse to leave. I promise."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Tori's voice was soft. "Now let me see your hand."

Jade held up her hand for Tori to examine. She hadn't noticed the pain until Tori had mentioned it. "Jade, this is bad, we need to go bandage this, right away!"

Tori pulled Jade up using her good hand, and slowly led Jade to the kitchen where she put Jade's hand on ice. " Jade, baby, can you tell me where your first aid kit is?"

"Bathroom" Was all Jade managed to mutter.

"Okay. Babe, I'm going to bandage your hand and then I'll make us some food and then we can go cuddle in bed. Alright?" Tori asked as she returned with the kit in hand.

Jade looked at Tori for the first time since she had started the story. Seeing someone who loved her so much, even after everything, caused her to smile. She leaned in to a kiss with Tori before whispering. "Alright."


End file.
